Judas
by SweeneyToddRules
Summary: Mrs.Lovett sings Lady Gaga Judas to Mr.Todd. I dont own lady gaga songs or sweeney todd


_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

** please stop expressing your thoughts through song.**

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

**Then this Judas guy must be one happy .**

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Gaga!_

**Well then I think shouting his name is not going to help you out at all.**

_When he comes to me I am ready_

**Ready for what to be broken hearted?**

_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_

**Ok eww that is some love though sounds like how you like me almost.**

_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain_

**What! How is that possivle.**

_Even after three times he betrays me_

**Ok stop talking about Albert like that**

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_

**Why would you do this?**

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

**Why did I cut his head off and steal the crown?**

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

** stop singing about me like that in public!**

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

**Stop it! You are going to ruin are businesses'!**

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

**If you were holy you would stop killing people!**

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

**Im getting annoyed and freaked out.**

_Ohohohoh_

**Are you hurt?**

_I'm in love with Judas_

**Annoyance is rising**

_Ohohohoh_

**You sound like a dying animal stop it!**

_I'm in love with Judas_

**No your not! Your in love with Albert NOT ME!**

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

**Stop it.**

_Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_

**Really. Repeating that is way to much singing.**

_I couldn't love a man so purely_

**Ew. Listen closely. I DO NOT LOVE YOU!**

_Even prophets forgave his crooked way_

**Wonderful that makes me feel better.**

_I've learned love is like a brick you can_

**Build houses or build houses.**

_Build a house or sink a dead body_

**You would know how to sink a dead body alright. And I got locked up for a false charge while you are insane?**

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_

**Stop repeating its annoying**

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

**Cant you understand no one cares?**

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

**Go sing to customers.**

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

**Done yet?**

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

**Guess not.**

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

**And to think I bought you a necklace**

_Ohohohoh_

**Ouch did you step on that rock too?**

_I'm in love with Judas_

**Oh. Just your dramatic ohohohoh's.**

_Ohohohoh_

**STOP IT STOP IT NOW!**

_I'm in love with Judas_

**And I am suppose to keep my blood pressure low. NO WONDER WHY IT IS HIGH!**

_Ew_

**Now you talk about toby nice.**

_In the most Biblical sense,_

**Wait what now?**

_I am beyond repentance_

**Really**?

_Fame_, _wench, vomits her mind_

**Woah language there.**

_But in the cultural sense_

**Wow really no one cares.**

_I just speak in future tense_

**Stop singing people are staring!**

_Judas, kiss me if offenced,_

**Wow no I didn't.**

_Or wear an ear _ next time_

**Im going to gag**

_I wanna love you_

**EW**_, _**meanwhile I hate you**

_But something's pulling me away from you_

**God bless whatever that is.**

_Jesus is my virtue,_

**Ok then thanks for the info.**

_Judas is the demon I cling to_

**Wait you just called me a demon!**

_I cling to_

**Ouch. Never hit that note again!**

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

**Stop it **

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

**I stopped caring a long time ago.**

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

**So I am a cruel demon..Cool**

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

**So you sing about it**

_Ohohohoh_

**People are staring stop it!**

_I'm in love with Judas_

**Stop**

_Ohohohoh_

**No one cares. Not even Judas.**

_I'm in love with Judas_

**Wow cool**

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

**Really. Are you stuck on repeat.**

_Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_

**Perfect timing. Now that were home I can tune you out easiler woo hoo!**


End file.
